Heart of Cornelia
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Memories start to fade and new ones start to surface, who can you trust? How do you know that you are still really you?Phobos has ordered a new man for his work,Angellus, who is he and what is he capable of? And what connection does he have with Cornelia?
1. The dream

**OMG! When I saw that they finally made a section to this I knew I had to write a story about Cornelia and Caleb! Okay this may contain a few spoilers… well I don't know hehe Read and Review!**

_Cornelia was walking in darkness she wasn't sure where she was headed, but as she looked down at her attire she was not shocked. She was in a beautiful gown that had an endless flow to it._

_As she searched about her surroundings she immediately saw a crowd of people, and there seemed to be music. She walked hastily towards it and she pushed through the crowd, something told her that someone was waiting for her at the end._

_It seemed like forever but she finally pushed through the last of the people. There was a man standing there with his back facing her. She reached out her hand and touched his shoulder gently._

_He started to turn and she knew that who she thought it was, was who it would be. As Caleb showed his face, his eyes were melancholy. She smiled sadly and tried to reach him, but she started to fall and the worst part was that he just watched her fall._

Cornelia woke up with a start and ended up falling off of her bed. Screaming muffled words she pulled the covers off of her and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Today she was going with the girls to practice their skills a bit more, she dreaded the fact because she wanted to go with Elyon to the movies but she decided against It because she knew deep down inside she needed to be a powerful guardian.

Even if it was only to protect Caleb.

Cornelia shook her head angrily, no she was a guardian so she could protect everyone in both worlds, she shouldn't favor anyone…. Even if he is incredibly hot.

Later on She met up with the girls.

" Geeze Corny you think you lived in a hen house with the way you look." Irma put in her two cents as always which earned a laugh from everyone except the one being made fun of.

" Irma I told you before, and I won't say it again, do not call me Corny or I will so weed your behind."

" Hehe, you just said it again."

" That's it!" Cornelia rose her fists getting ready to bring out weeds from the ground , being that her power was over earth. Irma laughed and yelled " bring it on" as she looked towards the river and started to gather water.

" Okay guys you made your point, can we start practicing?" Will said out loud attempting to break the daily fight, Tyranee and Hay Lin just stood back and laughed.

"I don't see why we cant practice using others like IRMIE as our targets!" Cornelia threw some vines at Irma, Irma hit it with her water.

" Cornelia!" Everyone was shocked.

" What!" Cornelia huffed and turned around crossing her arms.

" Man I didn't know she was serious…" Irma brought her hands down.

" Okay guys let's stop this before it goes to far alright?" Tyranee's shaking voice was heard, everyone stopped to think, it had ran into an awkward silence.

Will walked over to Irma and pointed at something and the other two guardians caught on, Cornelia still being as stubborn as ever didn't care about it being silent she just wanted an apology.

The 4 guardians started to walk away as Cornelia stood there. " You know if you would just apologize already we can start training! Hello?…….. Hello!" Cornelia turned around and was surprised to see Caleb standing there.

" Do you usually talk to yourself?" He gave a little smirk. Blunk was right behind him as usual digging through garbage cans to try and find food. Cornelia bit back a smart remark and looked him up and down and then around to see where her friends went.

" Where did everyone go?" She brought her hands up to her waist in a demanding position. Caleb shrugged and walked closer to her.

"How should I know I was just passing by when I heard your annoying voice." Caleb knew what was coming and he prepared for it.

" ANNOYING! How dare you! We rescued you, we sheltered you we befriended you!"

" Correction, Will and the other rescued me, Hay Lin sheltered me, and I'm not sure if you're my friend."

Cornelia stood there shocked. She felt like crying but we all know Cornelia would never do that. So what else could she do but slap him? SMACK!

Caleb brought his hand up to his cheek and watch in utter shock as Cornelia glared at him which such pain and hurt in her eyes. Caleb just whispered out that it didn't hurt and Cornelia brought her hand up again.

As she swung her hand he caught her and looked at her, her eyes started to get misty. She Pulled free and fell down. Her hair cascaded down her back and tears started to pour out. Once again she had fallen and he wasn't going to help her.

Or so she thought. A hand made it's way through her strands of hair and offered salvation. She looked up with caution as Caleb smiled simply. " I was only playing…"

Cornelia grabbed it and he brought her up, she tripped and he caught her, she pushed away from him out of embarrassment and when she looked back at him it was his turn to look hurt. " Caleb… I am your friend… right?"

" Cornelia…"

" Hey guys Hurry up Quick!" The to looked at each other and ran towards the direction of Will's voice, when they got there, none other than Cedric was standing there with a few of his goons.

" Time for practice eh?"

**Okay that's it for now! I hope you like it, I'll update soon hehe Read and Review!**


	2. The Portal to their hearts

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm hoping more people will visit this section, cause this is such an awesome show! Anywho, On with the story and this is an Easter Special tee-hee!**

" Time for Practice eh?" Cornelia smirked as she gave Will one look to signify that she was ready to be transformed.

" Right! Gather together Guys!" Will held up the Heart of Candragar, and let the powers of the elements be release and take form from within the girls.

Each Guardian flew in the Air and transformed into their special element, Irma into Water, Tyranee into Fire, Cornelia into Earth, and Hay Lin into Air. Cedric yelled for his goons to attack as he got near an open portal on the far right side of the street. Caleb being the rebel Hero he is jumped in front of Cedric in order to stop him.

" No So fast Lizard breath. I'm not letting you go near that portal." Cedric hissed and rose his tail.

" It seeeemsss that you like pain rebel leader. Argh!" Cedric swung his tail but Caleb jumped up and dodged it, unfortunately after bragging how quick he was Cedric swung again and hit Caleb straight across the chest knocking him through the portal.

" Caleb!" Cornelia grew strong vines from the ground and tied up the goon that she was fighting quickly and then she flew towards Cedric and casted a spell on the ground for it to raise and for Cedric to loose Balance. Cornelia flew into the portal with her friends yelling her name.

" Do you seem what happens when you fall for a falling rebel leader?" Irma piped up as she smacked a goon with a full blast water attack.

" Irma! Now is not the time for any jokes." Will smacked someone with the Heart, as Hay Lin Blew the person away with her breath of wind. The girls looked over the portal and saw Cedric inching towards it.

" Girls what are we going to do! We can't close it or Cornelia and Caleb wont be able to come out-Ah!" Tyranee was hot by a blast from a goon.

" Tyranee! Take this!" Irma hit the same goon but then she was hit from behind. Soon all the girls were being ambushed as Cedric entered the portal.

" I will Find the Earth Guardian and the rebel leader sssss and make them pay with their livessss." Cedric started to speed through Meridian in search of the two.

**Meanwhile with Caleb and Cornelia.**

" Ugh! Look what happened now because of you!" Cornelia was passing back and forth filthy and wet.

" What! It doesn't matter I could have taken him on, there was just a little Miscalculation!… Besides! Why did you come in after me?" Caleb was on the floor holding his chest in pain. " Ugh.."

Cornelia looked over her shoulder concerned, she turned her body completely around and bent down next to him. " Because… Um.. Will and the others would have my head if hadn't done something to help you if I could."

" Oh. You see You don't care about me, so why did you get so… you know, earlier today." Cornelia hid her face with her hair and she placed her hand over his own while he was holding his wound.

" Does it hurt a lot?"

" What?" Caleb was completely confused and a little agitated that she wasn't answering the question.

" I Said… does this wound.." She pressed her hand a little. " Hurt a lot?" Her voice was soft and sincere.

" No… I've been through worse, you don't have to pretend to care just so your friends won't yell at you." Caleb gently swooshed her hand away, after dealing with the shock and calming her anger she placed her hand in his own.

" Caleb… I-I" Caleb looked at her, first in confusion but as he saw her struggling for words and tears starting to form once again he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

" Im so… Watch out!" Cornelia jumped on Caleb and squashed him down to the floor as a beam was blown right past them.

" Who is it!" Caleb got Cornelia off of him gently.

" It's Cedric…" She replied in a low growl. " Make a run for it, see if the portal is still open. You know where it is right? I'll hold him off."

" No! I'm not going to leave you to fight him alone." He said forcefully even as he clutched his wound.

" Oh Please, I can take on this LIZARD BREATH all by myself. Anyways what good can you do?…. Just trust me okay?" Caleb after a moment nodded and made a run for it.

Cedric seeing this powered up for an attack again. " I didn't not appreccccciate you calling me that… ARGH!"

" Bring it on Big Boy." Cornelia flew up and then screamed as she used her power on the grown to raise it and cover him, she turned towards the muddy water and made it into a huge ball to splash it on him. " Damn… it would be great to have Tyranee right now…"

She flew around him and used the vines to tangle him up. Cedric wasn't moving.

" Hah… to think I could take this goofball all by myself… Heh, I always knew I was the best Guardian." Cornelia flew down and began to walk away. Unfortunately the ground started to shake and Cedric broke free.

Cornelia turned around slowly. " Uh-Oh."

As Caleb reached the portal he turned back to see if Cornelia was coming, After waiting awhile he saw a huge explosion. He stood there paralyzed, in worry, He prayed that wasn't Cornelia.

** Okay! I know a Cliffy, Oh well I hope you liked it Read and review!**


	3. Kissing a Tear away

**Hehe thanks for all the wonderful reviews, tell me if you want me to reply back t them, I kinda want to hehe, anyways! Here is the next wonderful chapter!**

" Taranee! Watch out! WATER!" Irma shot a ball of water at a near-by monster.

" Thanks Irma I owe you one!" Irma just simply smiled but didn't notice the Tracker coming up from behind her. " FIRE!" Taranee shot flames out at the Tracker even though it only served to push him back a little.

" Thanks, didn't think you would be paying me back so soon" There was a hint of laughter in her voice but worry. " Why hasn't Cornelia and Caleb return yet…"

" Will, where are the others? We have to close- TAKE THIS!-the portal now!" Hay Lin struck down another monster while she reigned over the skies, she looked down at Will in worry as to what she was going to do.

" I know I know I know!" She looked back at the portal. Biting her upper lip Will lifted the Heart of Kandrakar and aimed it at the portal…. _I hope you guys are okay… _" Heart of Kandrakar! Seal this Portal!"

Everyone looked on in shock as Hay Lin blew the last of the monsters into the portal and Will sealed it completely. Everyone let out a huge gasp for air that they didn't know they were holding in, Irma held onto Will's shoulder to motion for her to leave, There was nothing they can do now that she closed the portal.

**Back at Meridian.**

Caleb was placing his hand over the portal, struck with indecision about whether to go see if Cornelia was okay, or to go through the portal to get help. Closing his eyes and she brief images of Cornelia, When he first met her, when she transformed, when she saved him countless times, and when she was crying just earlier that day…. He knew he was going to her when his feet started to run ion her last known direction.

Caleb did not see that the portal had closed after a few monsters tumbled out. As he kept running another explosion was heard and this just motivated him to run faster. What he bore witness to was breathtaking. Cornelia was on the ground bruised and trickles of blood running down her face with Cedric no where to be found.

" Cornelia!" Caleb ran to her and upon bending down to check her, held her head in his hands and pressed her upper body against his own for support. Gently caressing her hair he whispered that she would be alright. He checked his surroundings and saw how dark it was, he knew he had to get Cornelia some medical attention quick and he didn't know how the other girls were faring off in their world.

Is only option was to bring her back to his hideout. O with that in mind he gently picked Cornelia up and placed her in a bridal position and started to run. All the while looking down at her motionless face, Caleb couldn't help but berate himself for leaving her alone. One question that constantly bugged him was the simple obvious confusion.

What happened to Cedric?

**At the tower with Phobos**

" Where are my guards and Cedric!" Phobos roared throughout his castle.

He petite man whom paled in comparison to Phobos shuddered at the heightened voice of his master. " I do not know But-but-but"

" But what! Spit it out or I will have you exterminated." The cold gleam in Phobos' eyes were extreme and unrealistic.

" I have sources and reason to believe that Lord Cedric is dead my highness."

" WHAT! HOW? WHERE….. By whom…?" The last part was whispered out in vengeance.

" They have reports of a guardian."

" Do you know which one?" He swiftly walked over to his seat and sat down contemplating what to do, as he looked into his watery mirror to see his outside territory.

" The Earth one my highness."

" Hm… leave…" Phobos looked up and saw the small man still there. " NOW!"

" Yes!" After the man ran away Phobos conjured up a view of Cornelia being in the arms of Caleb.

" I see… So the Rebel leader is taking care of the broken Guardian… How interesting. If I can't find my sister as of yet, having the power of this guardian should surely hold me over until then…." Once said he began to laugh maniacally as the water dispersed into tiny ripples revealing a tear sliding slightly down Cornelia's cheek and Caleb being the one to kiss it away.

**Whelp I hope you liked it, I tried to add more obvious Cornelia and Caleb and this time from Caleb's side of affection, and who knows maybe there will be some Phobos x Cornelia, obviously one sided though lol… er maybe not lol Read and Review!**


	4. Even if her eyes are closed someone is s...

**Hey everyone sorry it's been so long since I've updated its just that school has gotten me to busy! Lol anyways I know the whole Phobos x Cornelia thing seems weird but I promise I'll make it subtle and a one sided thing, it will be really good! Hehe k my reply to reviewers are at the bottom so thanks!**

As Caleb was holding Cornelia's unconscious body in his arms all he could think about was running straight for his village and getting the help he needed. He did not care about Cedric or fighting Phobos, he was concerned for the other guardians but the one in his arms drew his attention to no end.

As he neared the village he released a held back sigh of relief, he bellowed out commands upon entering. " bring some help quickly!" As the villagers looked on in worry and recognized the voice belonging to their rebel leader they hurriedly did as they were told.

Caleb kicked open a door to a small hut and placed Cornelia on a small but neat stray cot. Cornelia's hair was drawn across her face thanks to the high amounts of wind while Caleb was running, he bent down and softly pushed it away from her face and lingering on her cheek caressed it softly.

As the villagers shuffled into the room Caleb quickly got up not wanting to be seen touching the earth guardian. His façade being of a strong unattached leader could not be broken, he looked down at Cornelia one last time as everyone got to work on her and then he made his exit so that he can gather the rebels and look for Cedric. He knew that Cornelia must have done damage to him and if that is so he will now more than ever be easier to take down.

**Back on earth**

"There is still no word from Cornelia or Caleb… what are we going to do?" Irma was passing back and forth contemplating their choices.

Will sat up from her previous slouched position and try to be demanding. " Listen, Cornelia is a big girl and will Caleb they are sure to be fine… We are just going to have to wait it out one more day, if not we are going in, got it?"

The four Guardians nodded their responses to the decision and agreed, for now all they could do is try to get through school.

**Phobos' Castle**

" So they are in the village… perfect I want you to round 5 of your best men, we are going on a hunt."

The pint size man who bore the news of Cedric was once again in front of Phobos and with a bow left his presence to retrieve the biddings of Phobos' command.

Phobos decided to go himself and walked casually to the door, by the time he reached his destination the five men were ready to leave. In mere seconds with the magic of Phobos they were in the village of Meridian.

" Spread out…. And retrieve the Earth Guardian…" The men started to disperse into the crowds of the village with the instinct to kill. " But I warn you… if you hurt her you will die by my hands…" The men stopped only for instant but then slowly returned to their hunt not wanting to question their lord.

Phobos as well decided to look for Cornelia, he wanted her power, and maybe even something more.

**With Cornelia.**

It had been about 5 hours since they had laid Cornelia to rest and the beautiful blonde started to stir in her sleep. She were having those dreams again, the one when she was falling and Caleb was just watching her, not even trying to save her. Tears started to emit from her tightly shut eyes, showing excruciating pain.

Phobos had found the Guardian, the village was in panic everyone screaming people running outside to try and find Caleb to warn him about the intrusion, unfortunately him and many other men had went out to find Cedric and the distance was great. Phobos turned to look down at the Earth Guardian, sweat and tears started to mix in as they trailed down across her face, he concluded she was having a nightmare and was ashamed that capturing her would be this easy.

He reached down to her mid-section of her body, hovering his hands over her, This was how he was going to steal all her powers. As he started to conjure up his spell some light started to develop around Cornelia, it was green and with ever passing second it grew brighter.

" What is this…" Phobos was drawn back when the light suddenly clashed with his magic, staring wide-eyed in shock he looked upon the unconscious body of Cornelia, she had settled down and she wasn't gripping the straw cot she was on anymore, for a mere second Phobos' eyes were not filled with rage and power hungriness. He softly, or as soft as he could scooped Cornelia up into his arms and with a few muttered words vanished by a spectrum of light only to be brought back to his castle.

**Tippy-chan**: Thank you for being my first reviewer :huggles: and im sure you'll get the hang of it hehe Go Cornelia and Caleb fans!

**Digital-Dragon-Master**: Yay another Cornelia and Caleb fans, probably everyone who reviews are their fans tee-hee lol anyways That's awesome that your a fellow writer and it's funny that you say you have a lot of stories, trust me i know the feeling, i just finished my .hack ficcy and i still have a pokemon fic eeck! Lol thanks for supporting me and helping me when I make typos or anything !

**MewMewMuna: **Thanks!

**Michelangelo Cornholio: **Hehehe I MUST tell you your name rules! Is the last part from Bevis and Butthead? Lol anyways thank you so much for reviewing .

**Sango:** Inuyasha name! Woot lol thank you so much! I want this to be the best Cornelia and Caleb fan fiction out there! Here's hoping eh? Lol

**Divagurl277: **Hehe Yay! This couple rules right?

**ConfusedConfessions: **Awesome name hehe and now you'll see what happens lol

**Dark Magician Grrl: **Yes sir! They are so right for each other lol I hope I can portray that in this ficcy .

**Lovely Cornelia**: Thank you!

**Martialangelfox9 : ** Hehe thanks! That means a lot to me and now you see what happens lol

**Sango A.R:** lol are you by any chance the anonymous Sango? Lol oh well thanks!

**Anonymous:** Thanks! You really helped me a lot with the whole typo thing, I have a Bad Bad! computer lol in the words of Lovely Cornelia and I try to do my best and I will continue to do so! Thank you very much and I love the title as well hehe.

**Xxwannabexfairyxx: **it feels so awesome to change someone's opinion through the use of your story lol so thank you very very much! I hope you continue to love my story.

**Pikachu: **hehehe cuuuuute : Pats your head: I love Pikachu and thank you!

**Black RoseReina: ** hehe thanks! And um I'm working on that I just love the idea of the bad guy falling in love with a good girl lol and I love Cornelia more than Will so yeah… lol it'll add to the wonderful fight for Cornelia's heart hehehe.

**RavenRulzRF: **I updated I updated :P hehehe

**Hehehe That's it, Ooooo wonder what's going to happen! Hehe Read and review!**


	5. A drink for evil and a cry for good

**Hehe Thanks again everyone for reviewing hehe, OMG did everyone see today's episode wasn't it awesome? I just loved it, it was so clear that Caleb liked Cornelia and visa-versa hehe I'm so happy.**

**Anyways on with the story and remember to read and review all the time!**

_" What is this…" Phobos was drawn back when the light suddenly clashed with his magic, staring wide-eyed in shock he looked upon the unconscious body of Cornelia, she had settled down and she wasn't gripping the straw cot she was on anymore, for a mere second Phobos' eyes were not filled with rage and power hungriness. He softly, or as soft as he could scooped Cornelia up into his arms and with a few muttered words vanished by a spectrum of light only to be brought back to his castle._

Caleb was returning from the hunt, the group of men were ecstatic they had found some remains of Cedric and knew what to assume, Cornelia had done it, and one major threat from Phobos' side had now been defeated.

The men walked into the village shouting cries of triumph, but that soon faded when they saw their village in tattered landscape. The monsters had long left but the villagers were left without homes, sources for food and warmth. An old lady made her way to the rebel leader, it was apparent that she had been crying and had a nasty fall due to the gash on her forehead.

" Caleb…. "

" What happened!" Caleb grabbed onto the old lady's shoulder's forcefully. After seeing the old lady cringe in fear mixed with pain he regrettably let go and muttered a sorry awaiting her reply.

" Phobos arrived unexpectedly… he.. Oh Caleb… The guardian is gone!"

" Cornelia!" Caleb didn't listen to the words of the old lady anymore, he started to run into the little house that Cornelia was last left in, upon entering his heart dropped, she was indeed gone. Caleb let out a angry yell as he did a complete 180 spin and punched the straw wall.

**Back on Earth.**

_Ring Ring!_

" Another days end to school…. Will, what are we going to do?" Taranee turned to look at Will hoping to get a response, she had no idea what they were going to do, but she did fear that something happened to Cornelia.

" Yeah Will… I'm really starting to get worried, I mean there has been no sign from them, I vote we go in today, let's just find a portal and get our butts in there!" Irma spoke with vigor and enthusiasm trying to psych up the other guardians into letting them charge in with her to find Cornelia and Caleb.

Irma started to fidget feeling a little uncomfortable since no one replied, she had had her eyes closed since she got really into her idea and hadn't notice anything around her.

" Um Irma…. You… umm.. Might want to look under you."

Irma slowly opened her eyes and so that she had stepped into some really nasty stuff.

" Ewwwww…." They all said in unison. Hay Lin laughed and picked up a stick, apparently Irma couldn't move.

" Guys, what' cha doing just standing there, help me out of this gunk!" Irma started to wail her hands and soon they were directed at Hay lin since she started to run around Irma poking her with the stick.

" Wow this is fun guys… Hehe give it a try. Wind!" Hay Lin blew some sticks up for the girls to catch it.

" Hey! What are you guys doing! We are suppose to be- Ouch! Will!"

Will scratched her head. " Oops sorry Irma… hehe" Will poked her again.

Irma just stared at her.

**At the Castle.**

" My Lord… We have successfully raided the village, but there had been no sign of the guardian or the rebel leader… I am sorry to have failed you."

" Hmm… I wish for your presence to leave me until I summon you again, make sure I am not disturbed, For if I am, you can be sure that whomever does disturb me will pay for it with their lives." Phobos' eyes glowed in anger and added to the threatning tone of his voice to create fear.

" Yes-Yes My lord! Clear the Gates!" The man ran into the hallway and seemed to transform and with a growl yelled orders for no one to disturb Phobos.

" Excellent…" Turning towards Cornelia he walked slowly towards her. " Now I have you to myself… and I WILL have your power, Guardian of Earth." He examined her for a moment taking in her beauty, he didn't know why it had affected him so much, that blast of light from earlier but it had, and for some odd reason still had a lingering affect.

Bending down to touch her, the body emitted a shock of energy once again, he cringed and grew angry for a mere second before calming down and examining her once again. " How can a guardian be this powerful… I have to find my sister soon… Cedric have left with her name but… wait…" He looked down at Cornelia once more. And places a veil over her body

" Guards!" Quickly two guards came to attention. " Yes sire!" : I want you to bring me the witch from the dungeon, I'm going to need a spell." " Yes sire!" The guards ran way to do the bidding and soon Phobos had returned to Cornelia and uncovered the veil.

" They mustn't know about you… and has soon as I use that cursed witch's spell for you to fall into the hands of evil and rule by my side, you will surely bring my sister to me, and with her powers and ours' combined…. Meridian and Earth will be ours forever!" Laughing maniacally Phobos had set out his final plan.

**At the village.**

" Caleb… Are you going to rescue the Guardian?" Caleb who was on the edge of the bed looked at the man who was questioning him. " What do you think! I just need a plan…And plunk…" Caleb got up and held the man by the color of his shirt.

" Do you know of any portals around here? I have to get back to earth and retrieve the other Guardians, it's the only way I can save Cornelia!" The man shook his head in fear.

" I'm.. I'm sorry I don't know of any!" Caleb let go of him and sighed.

" Fine then! I'll enter Phobos' castle on my own…" The other man started to object. " But Caleb that's non sense, you can't save the girl on your own!"

" Watch me." Caleb took off in high speed grabbing expertly onto a horse and riding off on it, on his way outta of the village a smith threw him a sword and he was set.

**At the Castle.**

" You summoned me…. My lord."

" Yes. I want you to produce a potion. I very special kind of potion. You see I want something that can turn one of the guardians evil, and come to rule by my side…"

" But my lord, I am not sure that a potion like that can ever exist."

" Maybe I didn't make myself clear…. You will conjure up this potion, by the end of today… if not then you will be seeing the dungeon as a mansion…"

The witch bowed and muttered a word of understanding .

**On earth.**

" I can't believe you guys left my in there for over an hour! I stink to high heaven… even worst then when we first went to Meridian and fell into the gooey slime!"

The girls laughed slightly but it soon faded as they came face to face with a portal.

" We know what we have to do…"

" Is it alright to leave Elyon here… alone?"

Will felt that her mind was going to explode. " If we separate then there is less of a chance to save Cornelia if she does need saving… what good will it do to protect Elyon if we are not strong enough to protect her, thus getting ourselves captured as well…"

" or even worse…" The girls nodded solemnly.

" Guardians UNITE!" Will used the heart of Kandrakar and transformed the girls. " Guardians let's go!"

" Right!"

**At the castle.**

The witch had brought the potion to Phobos and as soon as he had banished her back to the dungeon he picked up Cornelia's still unconscious form and placed her in a position where he had easy access to her mouth.

" Once you drink this potion… you will be at the hands of evil… at my hands…" Opening her mouth slightly he popped up the cork to the potion.

_CRASH!_

" What is going on!" Phobos growled in frustration at the racket, he heard his men screaming in agony and suddenly the doors to this chamber busted open with a heavy monster flying through. Phobos stood still unaffected.

" Phobos! Let Cornelia go!" Caleb jumped off of the racing horse and flipped in the air to land perfectly with the sword he had acquired from the village and another sword from a monster hanging in the air behind him professionally.

" Silly rebel leader… you are too late… This Guardian is mine." Phobos poured the potion into Cornelia's mouth and Caleb could do nothing but watch as the liquid slowly went into Cornelia's body.

Phobos dropped her lifeless body onto the ground and made his way to Caleb slowly.

" What did you do to her! Was that POISON! Caleb charged at Phobos jumping into the air and swinging down his swords at high speed, Phobos simply lifted his hand up blocked the attacks with a magical barrier and reflecting his attack right back at him.

" No… but you will find out soon enough the affect it can have on a weakened Guardian…"

"ARGH!" Caleb did a spin and kicked Phobos, or at least tried to, Phobos caught the heal of Caleb's boot and tossed him back onto the ground with a large THUD!

" You called her Cornelia… What a beautiful name.. " Caleb started to raise as Phobos turned his back towards him. " Cornelia… I think it's about time you awoken."

" PHOBOS!" Caleb slashed at Phobos and as he was caught off-guard fell to the floor with blood starting to show.

His eyes started to glow as he got up. " That was a grave… mistake."

" Oh Yeah well how about- …. What? It can't be!"

Phobos laughed as he walked to stand by Cornelia. She had risen from her slumber.

Caleb examined her, found her to be the Cornelia he knew, but not quite. Her eyes were emotionless.. Completely barren.

" Cornelia…." As flashbacks attacked his mind, remembering her smiles, her witty and angry comments, her flirtatious attitude, her loving glances…. Caleb was afraid that he had lost her.

**Whew! That was long! Lol you better like it hehe Read and review and here are my replies! **

**Collins: Thank you! That was really sweet of you, but I do believe every author is wonderful **

**Dark Magician Grrl: Hehe yes Cornelia does love Caleb, did you see that episode today? So kawaii!**

**Sango A.R : Hehehe ;; I knew it was you! Lol and yeah I get lazy too sometimes, heh thanks!**

**Mary: Hehehe well now you know and thank you!**

**RavenRulzRF: Hehehe awesome, Um he stopped because Cornelia's instincts took over while her body was unconscious and in it's last power for defense created a barrier around her body, I reinstated that paragraph in this chapter in italics just for you .**

**Quirkyslayer: Awww a hug hehe : hugs: thanks so much, I'm trying my best and Inuyasha rules!**

**Digital-Dragon-Master: Lol the girls are coming don't worry hehe although it may be too late dun dun dun.**

**Black RoseReina: Hehe I know it's weird but I like it and I think it's going to get really good later on so keep in tune hehe.**

**Michelangelo Cornholio: hehehe awesome origin and thanks always for the comments!**

**Okay love you all! Read and review!**


	6. No matter what, I'll be there

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews you know I always appreciate them! Hehehe Sorry for always leaving this on a cliffy but it's just soooooo fun Haha. Anyways here is the update, today's episode of WITCH was good but I can't wait for next week! Elyon omg.. Bad girl.**

_" You called her Cornelia… What a beautiful name.. " Caleb started to raise as Phobos turned his back towards him. " Cornelia… I think it's about time you awoken."_

_" PHOBOS!" Caleb slashed at Phobos and as he was caught off-guard fell to the floor with blood starting to show._

_His eyes started to glow as he got up. " That was a grave… mistake."_

_" Oh Yeah well how about- …. What? It can't be!"_

_Phobos laughed as he walked to stand by Cornelia. She had risen from her slumber._

_Caleb examined her, found her to be the Cornelia he knew, but not quite. Her eyes were emotionless.. Completely barren._

_" Cornelia…." As flashbacks attacked his mind, remembering her smiles, her witty and angry comments, her flirtatious attitude, her loving glances…. Caleb was afraid that he had lost her._

She walked slowly, gracefully, towards her target showing no emotion or understanding for her movements. Phobos followed her body with his eyes, grinning maliciously . Caleb started to walk backwards, keeping his eyes on Cornelia in astonishment and worry, he didn't know what to do.

" Dear Rebel Leader.. What is wrong? Don't you like the reunion?"

"Phobos…" Growled Caleb " What have you done to her!"

" Nothing that you need to be concern with… oh wait, I guess you do have to worry… this will be the last time you set eyes are her. Cornelia dear why don't you get rid of this punk once and for all."

" Cornelia… Please you have to look at me.. UGH!" Cornelia had lifter her hands up when she was exactly five feet away from Caleb and let out a breathless 'earth' to go along with her manipulation over the ground below Caleb's feet.

Phobos roared with a terrifying laugh that echoed throughout his castle. He turned his back on the scene and went to sit on his throne.

Cornelia walked closer and Caleb tried to get up quickly. He stretched out his hands trying to stop her. " Cornelia! Get a hold of yourself!" Her moves were persistent, she did not stop. " Earth…" her voice was a monotonous and her power seemed stronger than ever. The winds picked up as the grounds of the castle floor started to shake, the vines all over the castle walls started to come down from their sterilized position on the wall, enwrapping themselves around Cornelia's body.

Her eyes started to glow and she lifted her hands up into the hair swiftly and precisely, letting the vines cross themselves from her hands down. Caleb bawled his fists and screamed out. " STOP!"

The next thing was all too fast for Phobos to truly understand. Cornelia had flinched and then turned around quickly facing Phobos menacingly. She directed her hands and veins towards his stable position on the throne and created a barricade around it. Needless to say he no long had any view of the two.

" Cornelia…" His voice was shocked yet heartfelt. She turned back around slowly, it was apparent that she was still being manipulated, but it was just as well obvious that she was trying her best to fight it. " Cornelia… you can do it, I'm right here with you…"

As he tried to get close she lifted her head up in furious confused rage. " No!" She pushed him back once again but this time letting the vines entangled his body, he was stuck looking on helplessly as she was fighting herself for control.

**At the portal to Meridian.**

" Ah!" The four guardians had crashed landed in mud once again after going through another portal.

" Why is it that… every time we go through a portal… we end up in.." Will looked down at her hands and clothes. " Whatever this is…"

" Maybe this is their specialty at attracting tourist, Im sure they just love this stuff."

" Haha very funny Irma, let's just get out of here so we can find Cornelia." The fire guardian begged.

" Alright alright" The guardians got up and started to travel towards Caleb's town. Upon entering and witnessing the utter mess they quickly spread out to find answers.

" What happened here…." An old lady replied telling them of the horrible ordeal and of the beautiful blonde guardian that was captured by Phobos.

" Cornelia!" They all replied in unison. Will broke out of the group and asked the wise old lady earnestly. " Do you know where the rebel leader Caleb is?"

" Oh yes child.. He went after the poor Guardian… oh that poor child she had defeated Cedric and was too wounded to protect herself any longer.. That poor, poor child."

" She defeated Cedric…"

" By herself…" Hay Lin had finished off Will's sentence in the same amount of pride and disbelief.

" We HAVE to find her, Guardians lets go!"

As they started to run out of the village they noticed there was only 3 pairs of feet moving. " Guys.. Where is Irma?" They all turned to look behind them and almost burst out laughing when they saw tons of village men examining her.

" Excuse me! I know I may stink but I am not something on display!"

They open their eyes wide and said 'ooo'. She turned to the other girls begging for help. When they got her out of the crowd by creating a distraction that consisted of placing a chicken on fire and it clucking around in agony all Irma could say after placing water on the burning chicken was, " Newsflash… I hate my life."

**At the castle**

She had placed her hands upon her head in agony, she dropped to her knees and started to yell out in pain. Phobos was trying to blast his way through the barricade and after awhile called for reinforcements.

" You can do it Cornelia! I believe in you!" Caleb started to put all his force into breaking out of the horrible vines, he was close to escaping.

Cornelia lost her edge and was soon back on her own two feet, the evil once again lurking all over her body controlling her. Her presence started to emit a dark glow and Caleb knew he had to stop it before it reached it's full potential and completely take Cornelia away from him.

With the last ounce of his strength he broke free, Cornelia's reflexes reacted to this spontaneously, she had flown straight at him screaming a war cry and attacking head on, with a hurling ball of vines, plants, mud and brick floor mixed into one and surrounded by dark magic. Caleb braced himself seeing her fly straight towards him he knew he had to fight for her.

At the last second he side stepped and as she passed him, caught her in mid-air from behind and took her into a tight embrace with all the strength he could muster up. She started to kick and scream, summoning up her powers to break loose. Many objects started to fly at Caleb and some of them hit their target, but he did not let go.

He turned her around swiftly at the first opportunity that she stop moving. And made her face him. He hugged her closer now that there was more room to bring their bodies closer together, and gently yet sternly placed his head right beside her own.

She kept moving and pounding on his chest objects still flying at him from ever side and the floor started to let out streams of dark magic. " Cornelia…" He started to whimper a little, his voice begging. She was still screaming her eyes still glowing, but now there were tears.

He brought her down to the floor still holding onto her, he felt his strength depleting, but he was determined. Cornelia was becoming weaker as well, he could feel her attacks become lighter and objects not having their full speed anymore, he squeezed her little bit more, trying to sooth her by rocking her back and forth. Phobos' forces was getting stronger and if Cornelia was to give up her power the barricade would go down, and Phobos would reach them.

Oh how screwed they were.

**Haha another ending! How'd you like it? Always remember to read and review!**

**Time for the responses **

**Dark Magician Grrl: Hehehe thank you! I think I may be updating every Saturday or something, I think that's the only time I can (**

**Mary: Hehehe I hoped this chapter made you happy **

**Sango A.R: Haha your sooo awesome! Thanks so much and yeah it was such a great episode.**

**RavenRulzRF: Hehe no problem and here's the update **

**Black RoseReina: Haha, yes yes im out to get you! ;; :P I hoped you like this chapter.**

**Catrocks: Hehehe I tried to add humor in this chapter too, I think I'm going to just put Irma as my light side, since she's always so funny, thank you**

**Dirty Little Cat In you Hat: Haha Thanks will do!**

**Corneliaisme: Hahah yes Authors unite go C/C!**

**Corneliahalewitch: Haha thanks! It always helpful to get corrections so thanks again!**

**W.I.T.C.H fan: hehehe thanks **

**Odd and amori 4 ever: Hehe thanks your sweet**

**Marie: Hehe thanks hope you feel the same about this chapter**

**Alrighty done, read and review!**


	7. The unconcious angel and her saviors

**Hey guys! OMG I'm soooooo sorry for not updating, I went on spring break and when I came back which was only a weeks worth of vacation my school was being a big meanie! They gave me so much work and not to mention I have to study for SATs so yeah I was pretty busy, but life Is still good, the only problem is that I missed two, yes count them one, and two! WITCH episodes because of all this, but I will get back on track, so please bare with me and continue writing this story, I want you guys to all love it!**

_He turned her around swiftly at the first opportunity that she stop moving. And made her face him. He hugged her closer now that there was more room to bring their bodies closer together, and gently yet sternly placed his head right beside her own. _

_She kept moving and pounding on his chest objects still flying at him from ever side and the floor started to let out streams of dark magic. " Cornelia…" He started to whimper a little, his voice begging. She was still screaming her eyes still glowing, but now there were tears._

_He brought her down to the floor still holding onto her, he felt his strength depleting, but he was determined. Cornelia was becoming weaker as well, he could feel her attacks become lighter and objects not having their full speed anymore, he squeezed her little bit more, trying to sooth her by rocking her back and forth. Phobos' forces was getting stronger and if Cornelia was to give up her power the barricade would go down, and Phobos would reach them._

_Oh how screwed they were._

Phobos had just yelled one sentence and Cornelia had flinched, the barricade came down and the forces moved in, Caleb's face grew terrified but he still held onto her body, searching for any sign of life, he shook her a little hoping for a response but all he could feel was her chest slowly moving up and down.

Sure he was grateful for that but he knew there was a big dilemma at hand, their lives were in danger and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Phobos walked casually yet with a tint of annoyance on his face, he glared down at the couple and sneered showing his disgust, he pondered whether or not to retrieve Cornelia once again or to destroy her once and for all.

Her face was motionless, completely still as if it was an angel sleeping, it looked peaceful and relieved, as if a great tragedy had befallen upon her but she felt safe and secure in the place she was at…. In the arms of Caleb, the rebel leader he so despised. He told the guards to block all the exits and entrances, so he could deal with the trash on his own. They replied obediently even with the mild confusion.

" Rebel leader scum… do you know who much trouble you've caused me." it was rhetorical and Phobos simply moved around in a circle analyzing the two on the floor, stranded and yet still with a eminence of power lurking about. " I will not tolerate this any longer… your fate is sealed, but as for the guardian, I still do not know what to do about it."

Phobos contemplated whether or not he wanted the same situation to occur as the previous events took place if there was ANY risk of it happening again, and the only thing that was on the opposing side was having her beautiful, and magnificent presence by his side, with her power at his disposal. " I'll keep her still… She will be mine, and as I had shouted before the barricade went down, I will destroy her other guardian friends, that way there will be no links between her past self and the present self that I will make her out to be."

Caleb grabbed onto Cornelia's body tightly, as what a lover would do for another when all they could do is hold onto each other. Caleb thought he was hallucinating but behind Phobos he thought he had seen a monster being flung across the room. Phobos caught the queer look Caleb had and followed the sight. When nothing was there he let out a sardonic laugh.

" Poor rebel leader… you must be going insane, trying to figure out an escape, trying to find a way to live when there is NONE!" Phobos lifted his hands up about to let out an attack to finish Caleb once and for all, the only thing that perturbed Phobos was the fact that Caleb was not squinting his eyes in fear, or clutching onto Cornelia for support, or pleading with his eyes or trying in any way to fight back, all he was doing was staring Phobos down as if daring him to strike, and Phobos couldn't shake it off.

" Be gone!" He roared with exasperation as he threw his magic at Caleb. The stream of power was in perfect alignment with Caleb but was knocked off it's target when a huge burst of wind blew it across the room shattering many pieces of frail objects and finery.

" Man that's going to cost quite a bit." Irma's voice traveled throughout the long hallway of Phobos' chamber.

"Yeah well there is a lot that Phobos has to own up to isn't there girls?"

" Right!" they yelled in unison to their leader's question.

" Girls I knew you would come!" " What in the world is all this, where are my GUARDS!"

" Oh it's no biggie Caleb" laughed Hay Lin " Yeah except that you should've told us what was happening!" Will started scolding Caleb with her finger pointing at him in relativity to how a mother scolds her son when he had just put bubblegum in his sister's hair.

" Hey my little brother did that to me once, I do not appreciate the analogy."

….." Yeah except that you should've told us what was happening!" Will started scolding Caleb with her finger pointing at him in relativity to how a mother scolds her son when he had just _broke a window with a baseball._ Better?

" Much thank you, continue now"

" You guardians will not get away with this!" Phobos started to summon all his power creating a massive burst of energy. He will have Cornelia by his side no matter what!

" Guardians evasive action code number 624!"

Silence… even Phobos had stopped to question her words.

" Uh.. I mean, grab and run grab and run!" The guardians sprung into action at Will's words, Will and Hay lin had flew across the chamber to where Cornelia and Caleb layed and picked them up for their escape.

" How about I make him into a hot tamale?" Taranee giggled then just shook her head and whispered. " this guy can whip us real good."

" Oh no… alright let's just try surrounding him then make a fly for it."

" Alright!" " Water!" " Fire!" Phobos inched back while blasting away at certain spaces between the vortex of fire and water, creating a gap so he could escape. " Lets jet!"

The girls had made it out of the castle with a flew blasting on their way killing random guards, Cornelia was still unconscious but the girls had layed her down gently upon entering the close village once again. The villagers were pleased to see everyone safe, but worried that the blonde guardian had not yet awaken.

" What happened Caleb…" Will's voice quivering with worry at her friend's condition. " How long has she been like this?"

" It's a long story.." He bent down and pulled a stray strand of her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead softly. He rose to greet the guardians to inform them of the events. As he told the story Hay Lin at certain parts turned away and buried her face in Will's shoulder seeking comfort. All the guardians were horrified and angry, but most of all worried that their friend wasn't going to awake again.

**Whelp that's it for now, I hope you all like it:huggles: please remember to read and review! And her are my responses .**

**Anime Bubbles: Your so awesome:huggles: thank you very much for the compliments I try my best and yeah I sort of picture it inside my head before I type it down into a new chapter. Well thank you very much and sorry for the late update.**

**Dirty Little Cat In Your Head : hehe here it is **

**Mary: thank you **

**RavenRulzRF: lol I absolutely love them .**

**Sango A.R: I missed 2 Witch episodes! I think I am cry ( and im so sorry that I haven't updated any sooner I hope you will forgive me and still love to read my stories :gives puppy dog eyes: tee-hee**

**Black RoseReina: hehe yes im sure words taste horrible so im glad I didn't force it upon you ;;**

**Lovely Cornelia: Awww thank you! Your so sweet lol :huggles:**

**Catrocks: really? I was wondering if that had a nice tough yeah im a pyromaniac myself lol**

**Dark Magician Grrl: hehe thank you!**

**Lil' LIK Star: many many thanks **

**Anthiena: haha your so cute, im sure you could draw this very well, in fact I would be honored if you could draw something to go along with it .**

**Dolce Saito: thank you I try to be descriptive when I can **

**4Evermonkeyfan: I like monkeys too! Omg we have so much in common:P**

**Brain-Dead1234: hehe thank you Mr. Dead brain **

**READ AND REVIEW! Hehe I miss all of ya **


	8. The endless blue sky striken with rain

**Once again I am sorry for the late update, im truly trying anyways im not going to bore you with the author comments and just let you read on :huggles: I need my reviews!**

_" You guardians will not get away with this!" Phobos started to summon all his power creating a massive burst of energy. He will have Cornelia by his side no matter what!_

_" Guardians evasive action code number 624!"_

_Silence… even Phobos had stopped to question her words._

_" Uh.. I mean, grab and run grab and run!" The guardians sprung into action at Will's words, Will and Hay lin had flew across the chamber to where Cornelia and Caleb layed and picked them up for their escape._

_" How about I make him into a hot tamale?" Taranee giggled then just shook her head and whispered. " this guy can whip us real good."_

_" Oh no… alright let's just try surrounding him then make a fly for it."_

_" Alright!" " Water!" " Fire!" Phobos inched back while blasting away at certain spaces between the vortex of fire and water, creating a gap so he could escape. " Lets jet!"_

_The girls had made it out of the castle with a flew blasting on their way killing random guards, Cornelia was still unconscious but the girls had layed her down gently upon entering the close village once again. The villagers were pleased to see everyone safe, but worried that the blonde guardian had not yet awaken._

_" What happened Caleb…" Will's voice quivering with worry at her friend's condition. " How long has she been like this?"_

_" It's a long story.." He bent down and pulled a stray strand of her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead softly. He rose to greet the guardians to inform them of the events. As he told the story Hay Lin at certain parts turned away and buried her face in Will's shoulder seeking comfort. All the guardians were horrified and angry, but most of all worried that their friend wasn't going to awake again._

Cornelia had been asleep the entire time they took refuge at the village, after about a day at camping out there and feeling that they would endanger the villagers if they kept procrastinating at returning to their home, they packed up and started to leave.

" Caleb.. Are you going to leave again?" the old lady from before asked.

" I have too my job right now is to watch over…. The guardians" the girls looked at him smugly and he blushed " without them we stand no chance at defeating Phobos and reclaiming what was once rightfully ours."

The old lady nodded her head solemnly but with understanding, she turned to the girls and smiled sweetly. " You take care of him girls, and I do wish the best for you and your blonde haired friend." she bowed and left the girls silent.

" We should uh.. Get going." Will finally said out loud. The girls nodded and then got into formation. Hay linstarted to pick Cornelia's body up with her power over the wind but Caleb stepped in, nodded his head to Hay lin and cupped Cornelia's body with his hands as Hay lin gently let her down.

The girls walked on ahead as Caleb watched Cornelia's unconscious form sternly, looking for any signs of her awakening, he knew she had been completely drained from their last encounter but he couldn't help but worry if it had drained her so much to actually do to her the most thing he feared… death.

He shut his eyes to block away all the bad thoughts, he started to increase his speed and soon he had gone through the portal. Upon entering earth he couldn't help but subconsciously take in the fresh air that was so different in comparison to Meridian, sure their was pollution here, but in Meridian the pollution came form demons and deaths.

Entering Hay lin's grandmother's shop, he placed Cornelia down on a close mattress and left the old guardian to examine her, Caleb walked to the back of the room with Will flowing him closely behind. He sat down at a stool and after a minute had gone by questioned Will's motives.

" ugh… What do you want?" he didn't bother looking up.

" Eep!" she squeaked and crashed into a few pots and dishes after being exposed from her VERY good hiding spot which was behind a little broom stick. " I uh-well-uh you see… hmm.. Good question hehehehe um…." she looked at him compassionately and bent down in front of him. " It wasn't your fault…"

He exploded right in front of her, letting out all his pent up anger and remorse for what had happen to Cornelia, and all his guilt out at Will. He slapped her hand away and started to yell. " What do you mean it wasn't my fault! I should've been there! I knew she was hurt! I shouldn't have went to look for Cedric!" He shook his head and pushed passed Will who was so stunned that she couldn't move or utter any word of defense or compensation.

" It's all my fault she's like this… I didn't even tell her…I didn't even… Argh!". Caleb stormed out of the back room and out through the front door leaving the guardians to watch him in shock and then to stare at Will as she had an emotionally driven face, full of frustration, anger, and worst of all concern.

Caleb wandered the streets for what seemed like days on end, he found a secluded spot, the very same spot where Cornelia had slapped him and fell into his arms. He subconsciously brought his hand up to his cheek and gently rubbed it, he caught himself in the act and started to sigh.

" I never got to answer your question Cornelia… You mean more to me that just a friend."

" Do you usually talk to yourself?"

Caleb whipped around with utter shock and happy surprise as he came face to face with a smirking Cornelia.

" Cornelia! Your okay!" He wanted to just grab her right then and there. " You were unconscious for such a long time I didn't think you were going to- why did you- Dammit!" He jumped on her half way and embraced her with tears threatning to fall.

" Caleb..." her voice was that of a mere shadow

Cornelia had placed her hands gently on Caleb's shoulders entangling them together to embrace him tighter. He embraced her harder and closer, not wanting to let her go, he wanted to smell her hair and feel her warm skin.

But that didn't happen. When he moved in to smell her hair, there was no smell, when he tried to feel her warmth contact with his own, there was no warmth, when he pulled away to look at the beauty in his arms, there was no beauty.

She had just disappeared, as though she evaporated, Cornelia was not there in his arms anymore, nor was she ever, he felt water starting to run down his cheek but was confused as to whether it was the rain that had started to pour or the tears that he cried for Cornelia.

**okay that's all for now, sorry if it was a depressing ending send in your thoughts and here are my replies!**

**Dark Magician Grrl: Hehe sorry:huggles: thanks for the lovely reviews as always though.**

**RavenRulzRF: Yuppers! They are soooooo meant for one another**

**Sango A.R: You are soooooo cute! I love all your feedback and your helpful hints and news on the show, you're an awesome person :huggles: thanks for always reviewing and I hope you can deal with my updating retard ness **

**A Witch/Teen: Thank you!**

**Odd and amori 4 ever: Hehe /blush thanks!**

**Hukabala: wow that was hard to type… im glad you liked it!**

**Catrocks: Kitty:pets you: hehe sorry ;; thank you very much I'm trying.**

**Vanillastar: Sorry it wasn't so soon . But thanks!**

**Digital-Dragon-Master: lmao! BAD Ashley! lol is it okay if I call you by that? don't worry he'll pay for his crimes! And sorry she didn't wake up…**

**godoflight: Thank you!**

**Dirty Little Cat in your hat: hehe your sooo cute too! I have such cute reviewers:huggles: I love being called Cassie-sama:huggles again: hehe I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**4Evermonkeyfan: Okay im get right on that I promise!**

**Lele: hehehe thanks!**


	9. Angellus the angel of her memories

**How long has it been since I've updated? Yeah I know pretty long, Sorry everyone for taking so long, I have three more days of school left and I will be a senior in high school soon enough! As for the summer I really don't know what I'm going to be doing so most likely I'll be able to bring to you a LOT more fan fiction, isn't that great! alright then, today's witch episode was nice and it just made me wanna update. This chapter is longer just to try and make it up to you lovely reviewers, so please bare with me and Read and review!**

_" Do you usually talk to yourself?"_

_Caleb whipped around with utter shock and happy surprise as he came face to face with a smirking Cornelia._

_" Cornelia! Your okay!" He wanted to just grab her right then and there. " You were unconscious for such a long time I didn't think you were going to- why did you- Dammit!" He jumped on her half way and embraced her with tears threatning to fall._

_Cornelia had placed her hands gently on Caleb's shoulders entangling them together to embrace him tighter. He embraced her harder and closer, not wanting to let her go, he wanted to smell her hair and feel her warm skin._

_But that didn't happen. When he moved in to smell her hair, there was no smell, when he tried to feel her warmth contact with his own, there was no warmth, when he pulled away to look at the beauty in his arms, there was no beauty._

_She had just disappeared, as though she evaporated, Cornelia was not there in his arms anymore, nor was she ever, he felt water starting to run down his cheek but was confused as to whether it was the rain that had started to pour or the tears that he cried for Cornelia._

" What are we going to do with both of them?" The voice was depressed and filled with hopelessness, Will sighed at waiting for a reply to her question and realizing there was no immediate solution.

Cornelia was still lying on the mattress motionless, except for the slight energy that emitted off of her the guardians would have presumed her to be dead. Hay lin shifted her weight as she leaned against a near-by wall examining Cornelia's form and the feelings circulating the back room to her grandmother's shop.

" You guys.. We shouldn't just stand around we should try to look for a cure.. Or.." She looked down at her watch and yelped a little. " Get ready for school tomorrow! It's really late and my parents are going to kill me!" Irma looked down at the time too and sweat began to form.

" Hay Lin is right.. Maybe we can decided upon something tomorrow, there isn't much we can do right now." Irma moved to get up from her seated position and walked over to place a hand on Will's shoulder for comfort. " Don't worry Will… they'll both make it out alright."

Will slowly brought up her head to watch Irma's retreating form and with a small smile let a tear slid down, the other guardians nodded their heads and left to go home. Will gracefully stepping over to Cornelia's body gently placed her hand on hers and squeezed it softly. " You _will _be okay…" She hesitantly looked outside. "Both of you.."

And with that Will left the store and headed home.

**Back at Meridian.**

" I can't believe we let them ESCAPE!" Phobos roared with anger and knocked a few guards around as he kept pacing back and forth in his throne room.

" Um.. Sire.. What should we do?" Phobos glared at the petite man. "Um-um-um I mean.. Cedric is um g-g-gone so.. You don't have a leading man in the search for your sister.. Anymore- and-" The petite man let out a cry of help at the sight of Phobos' eyes turning red and a stream of power heading towards him.

After releasing his anger Phobos let out a breath and sat down on his throne once again. " I guess that means I'm going to have to find a NEW leader for the search.. Aren't I?"

The little man nodded. " Any suggestions?" Phobos was by far annoyed. " Um-well.. There is um… the one demon that you placed in your um.. Cell of purgatory…"

" Hmm… are you referring to angellus? The one whom attempted to over throw me… the one who tried to destroy ME!"

" Um… yes? .. I'm sorry sire please don't kill me!" The petite man threw his hands up to defend himself at the site of his master's hands coming towards him. He was surprised to find that the hang laid gently on his shoulder and patted his shoulder as a sort of congratulatory gesture.

" Yes… I like your train of thought, only a man as ruthless as he can destroy the guardians.. And that rebel scum and bring back that beautiful energy to me."

" Bea-beautiful energy my lord?"

"… quiet fetch me angellus and let us start working on our plans to finally take back Meridian… and Earth."

" right away Sire!" The man ran right out to gather up a whole army force to release the beast. Phobos sat on his throne quietly while looking out towards the hall. " I will get her back.. And that amazing power." Phobos faded into darkness at the power of Angellus as he was once again released…

**Earth**

The room was completely dark, and Cornelia's body stood frozen.. Until now, shooting up with an intense glow and spontaneous burst, Cornelia's body went into a sort of combusting mode which consisted of violent shakes and energy being thrown out everywhere causing everything around her to break.

Her eyes opened suddenly andwith a loud yell of excruciating painher pupils dilated causing the girls power to suddenly shift right back into her consuming everything around her. The intense energy caused her body to slowly levitate in the air and have the surrounding energy circle her.

Another huge burst energy emitted from her body and caused one more yell that sent her hair flying straight up and her body to jerk around. Flashbacks came running at her, memories of her childhood, Elyon, and her new friends, Will, the guardians, Meridian, Phobos, Caleb…. Her arms started to go limb as the energy started to fade. One specific memory ran through her eyes like a specific scene from a movie being rewinded over and over again.

_Cornelia looked over her shoulder concerned, she turned her body completely around and bent down next to him. " Because… Um.. Will and the others would have my head if hadn't done something to help you if I could."_

_" Oh. You see You don't care about me, so why did you get so… you know, earlier today." Cornelia hid her face with her hair and she placed her hand over his own while he was holding his wound._

The images start to shift and began to blur, and it started to replay like a broken record, Cornelia's face kept repeating itself, her face full of heart, and then the memory shifted again.

_She had placed her hands upon her head in agony, she dropped to her knees and started to yell out in pain. Phobos was trying to blast his way through the barricade and after awhile called for reinforcements._

_" You can do it Cornelia! I believe in you!" Caleb started to put all his force into breaking out of the horrible vines, he was close to escaping_

Voices started to attack her, " Caleb...How.. How did this all begin… why, why is this happening!" At her yell her present body started to rage with a blinding light. And then she remembered….

_She flew around him and used the vines to tangle him up. Cedric wasn't moving._

_" Hah… to think I could take this goofball all by myself… Heh, I always knew I was the best Guardian." Cornelia flew down and began to walk away. Unfortunately the ground started to shake and Cedric broke free._

_Cornelia turned around slowly. " Uh-Oh."_

It was at that point where everything changed.

_Cornelia turned around slowly to come face to face with Cedric. " You will certainly regret that my dearrrrrr…." Cedric started to throw attack after attack at Cornelia, and after awhile left her paralyzed on the ground._

_"Phobos will be please to find that I took out one of you measly Guardian scum…and now it's time to destroy you!" Cornelia had shut her eyes in terror as Cedric started to come down at her in an attempt to finally kill her. And then that light came, it was so pure and yet so strong.. She looked upon it and felt so much emotion, so much pain, and also unrequited love._

_Reaching out for it she grasped it and it overcame her, engulfing her entire body and illuminating her soul, the huge burst of energy, although it wasn't intentional had blinded Cedric, and as the man tried to come close to destroy the guardian, the new energy that Cornelia obtained fought back._

_Shifting her hands in a reflex to cover her body, Cornelia shouted out "Earth!" and her power became ten-fold and intoxicated the whole land around her, Cedric was tied up with vines and mud made him immobile. She, emotionlessly besides rage, came face to face with him, and upon examining, and finding him to her dislike, placed her hands on his chest and whispered a small 'goodbye…' before blasting him away._

_The being landed softly on the ground and examined her surroundings, as well as herself. " What is this… new power.." the energy started to overflow her and then exploded, enraging her body and making it go ballistic. Before everything faded out she saw an image running towards her screaming her name._

_Reaching out her hand she whispered something inaudible to the approaching figure. " Angellus……" _

At that very moment the present Cornelia had whispered Angellus' name as well, and had fell down upon the mattress once again, but this time with her eyes wide open, and her breath steady. Images struck her, his face, blue eyes turning red, blood... blood was everywhere, a girl... her hair was blonde, long blonde hair. Her voice was screaming out in despair, crying out that name over and over again. She then saw the girl, half of her face covered by her hair and blood, looking up at someone with dark hair and red eyes, his hands were on her back and his lips were pressed on the girls' own lips, she was crying and falling, and then it all stopped and he was... smirking.

Whoever he was she knew she had to find him, and she knew it was somewhere in Meridian. Cornelia shifted up on the mattress and swung her legs over to have it dangling down off the side, her eyes were back to normal as well as the rest of her. Plopping herself up she looked around and recognized the shop.

" Girls.. I'm sorry.." And with that she was out the door to find a portal.

**What do you guys think! Was it good? Do you like or hate the new twist? Give me some feedback I hope the length was good from a returning chapter :huggles: love ya all and remember READ AND REVIEW! Hehe**

**Time for my reviewers!**

**SoraMoody: Thank you very much:huggles: happy to have you review me**

**Dark Magician Grrl: Now you know she's not dead, hehe sorry about that, I hope you like the new twist!**

**Sango A.R: Don't worry everything will work out in the end, and look she woke up! hehe your so sweet, continue to read! Sorry I didn't update soon enough.**

**Deathe dealerX: Thank you! I like angst hehe**

**Digital-Dragon-Master: Haha yeah he was just imagining it, sorry I didn't include him in this chapter I wanted just for everyone to try and get a little more of the story instead of just the bumps in the relationship for once, thus creating the plot twist, continue to ponder! I like making my readers do that hehe.**

**Sarah Natasha Rodgers: Woot! That's what I like to hear! Hehe thanks!**

**RavenRulzRF: Im soo sorry I didn't update quickly I hope the length makes up for it.**

**Nintendo Queen: lol sorry! Its longer now! And thanks for reviewing I love new reviewers!**

**Raven'sfaithfulsidekick: lol your very funny, and yeah there are bits of humor so its okay if you laugh, but thanks anyways!**

**JEP101:Really! Thank you:huggles: I try my best to please you all, thanks again and continue to read!**

**Cornelia: Thank you and im trying **

**Aliciamartin851: Yes they are all very very good characters and that's why I did this story it's a great show!**

**Hawkgrl32: Yes there is! just read this chapter! **

**Kitty Kat- Kat: hehe you like suspense eh? I love doing cliffies so be prepared lol.**

**Well thanks again all and review:huggles:**


	10. Their story and Their clash

**Hello! Lol How many types of fruits are going to be thrown at me:hides: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, my files were all lost, ever story of mine when my computer caught a virus from and deleted everything when we had to like install it the modem all over again, or something like that it was horrible I didn't feel like writing ever again, but I had come to miss it and missed getting reviews and reading you wonderful fellow authors' stories and I knew I had to come back, I can only hope that this chapter will do justice and that I didn't loose my touch :huggles everyone:**

_Reaching out her hand she whispered something inaudible to the approaching figure. " Angellus……" _

_At that very moment the present Cornelia had whispered Angellus' name as well, and had fell down upon the mattress once again, but this time with her eyes wide open, and her breath steady. Images struck her, his face, blue eyes turning red, blood... blood was everywhere, a girl... her hair was blonde, long blonde hair. Her voice was screaming out in despair, crying out that name over and over again. She then saw the girl, half of her face covered by her hair and blood, looking up at someone with dark hair and red eyes, his hands were on her back and his lips were pressed on the girls' own lips, she was crying and falling, and then it all stopped and he was... smirking._

_Whoever he was she knew she had to find him, and she knew it was somewhere in Meridian. Cornelia shifted up on the mattress and swung her legs over to have it dangling down off the side, her eyes were back to normal as well as the rest of her. Plopping herself up she looked around and recognized the shop._

" _Girls.. I'm sorry.." And with that she was out the door to find a portal._

" Man I wonder how hard school is going to be when all I can think about is Cornelia's condition…"

Irma plopped down at a nearby bench in front of the school and Hay Lin came to sit down near her while the other two guardians started to chat up their own conversations. " Don't worry Irma" she placed her hand gently on her shoulder, " Cornelia will be fine, we'll wake her up and Phobos will pay, you'll see"

_Ring_!

" ugh.. Time to go to school, you'd think that maybe they can have an annoying person out here ringing a little triangle to make the bell more annoying, but oh no they are on a budget." Irma and Hay Lin laughed as they entered the school but Will and Taranee stood behind, their faces scrunched up in pensiveness, " what are we gunna do…"

" We have to find him and see what he knows, maybe he is the only one who can wake Cornelia up, hehe sort of like Sleeping beauty ya know?"

Taranee stared at Will until Will started to sweat drop and raise her hands up to knock off the idea crazily, " I was only kidding! Ugh let's get going to class before we are late!"

**On the streets of Earth**

A figure walked through an alley, hunched back and shoulders dropped he slammed his back against a filthy wall and slid slowly down to the ground. Brining his hands to his face he buried swollen eyes into them and shook a little as he tried to control his sorrow and anger, he started to hear footsteps and was immediately on his guard, jumping up he places his hands in fighting position and awaited the intruder.

When silence was the only thing that greeted him he started to walk to the corner and was utterly shocked to see a wave of blonde hair turn at the sidewalk corner and disappear, at the risk of losing her he started to run to catch up to her, to his surprise when he rounded the fated corner she had vanished all together. Losing all hope he turned around to go back to that dark alley he had become so accustomed to.

A shiny blast of light engulfed the area which compelled the young man to turn around and face the light, it had turned out to be a portal to Meridian. _Caleb… _his eyes opening wide like in a state of a spell he walked straight into the portal to end up back into his own world and to find out where Cornelia had gone.

**At Phobos lair **

" M-M-M- Master… "

Phobos stared venomously at the petite man in front of him, " what is it?"

" Angellus has been-been released my sire… all of Meridian is being covered by darkness…."

" good…good get an army to lead him into Earth to find and destroy the guardians then we can finally take over."

The petite man walked slowly out the door shaking uncontrollably out of fear at which was to come in due time, curiously frightened he turned around hesitantly to ask a question that had to be asked. " without her…. How are we going to restrain him once again?"

Phobos looking at the little insect had wondered this same thing and waving his hand at his servant dismissed the ugly toad to leave him to his thoughts and how to have control over Angellus.

**In Meridian**

The blonde haired beauty had stopped directly outside of the portal, she barely moved and when Caleb came crashing in, fell directly on top of her. She didn't even move when he started to frantically try to get up and apologize, then upon realization at who It was stared into her oblivious face and wondered what was happening and if it was real or just another illusion.

" Co-Cornelia?" When she had made no recognition of who he was and the name he inquired her with he swiftly got up to examine her, it was definitely Cornelia, so why didn't she remember him? And mainly, why was she here?

" Do you even remember me Cornelia? Why are you here? What happened to you?" asking a million questions all together he didn't realize that she had gotten up and started to circle him slowly. " Wh-wait, why r u circling me? Everyone's worried we must get back to earth Corn-" " Angellus?"

" Huh?" Caleb question her actions and then was curious as to why her eyes had changed, " Cornelia…. Were your eyes always this.. Red?"

" I'm so sorry… I am not this Cornelia you speak of, and you are not the Angellus I seek, although you bare a strong resemblance, I take leave of you now." Walking away nonchalantly, Caleb raced to grab her and spin her around.

" what do you mean you aren't her! Where is she then!"

" Please reframe from yelling at me, and let go of my arm, I must find someone and then all the questions will have answers." she pulled away gently but sighed at seeing the poor boy's fallen face. " She will be returned to you don't you worry." Patting him gently on his shoulder she took leave leaving Caleb stunned.

**At earth**

" Wow if I had a nickel for every time a spit ball hit a teachers' wig of their head, I'd be poor but that was hilarious!"

" Irma! Poor Mr. Stevens didn't deserve that. Although it was pretty funny" the girls started to laugh but stopped suddenly when Caleb came rushing to them.

" Girls! Something is wrong with Cornelia! She went back to Meridian and I think someone has taken over he body!"

" WHAT!" they replied unison

" Follow me!" They all raced together to find their portal seeking friend to find out what had happened to Cornelia.

**At Meridians keep**

Taking in the energy around her, opening her eyes and pressing her hand softly against her chest she knew _he_ was here. " Angellus… what happened so many years ago… why, why did this all happen, where are you?"

Darkness started to shroud the surrounding area, and the spirits that was once imprisoned was finally free and thirsty for vengeance.

**At Phobos castle**

" Sire! She has came! All on her own to meet with the beast! What will we do!"

"…. non sense she was killed many years ago, the she your referring to no longer exists!"

" sire…. Take a look for yourself." Phobos got up from his throne with fiery anger and stomped to the arc window hovering over the grounds at which the two former lovers stood. " This cannot be…."

" SIRE! The guardians and the rebel are here as well! They are coming up fast from the rear!"

" Impossible! What is going on here… why has everyone come to meet her, is it the power of jewel, it cant be… can it, Cornelia, that girl is not Cornelia no longer…"

As Phobos stared at the being manifesting itself he saw what everyone else had witnessed as well, the unfolding of a tragedy.

**The Meridian Keep**

The one inhabiting Cornelia's body walked slowly towards the darkened area, the guardians and Caleb ran over yelling pleas for her to stop and talk, when non was heard or replied to Caleb decided to take action and run towards the girl once again, but fate would have it that he would not reach her, As Cornelia stretched out her hand to touch the black mist, it spanned out around her body and went straight for Caleb, engulfing his entire body and becoming him all together.

Caleb's eyes which were once green now held blood red eyes and his hair was stricken with black, examining his new found flesh and his area, when his eyes cold hard eyes fell on Cornelia it softened and a sigh escaped his lips.

Upon seeing him Cornelia's energy shined a little bit more and her physique changed into a more voluptuous and graceful figure with air that curled up on the tips, her outfit tore up on sides that bore her body to eyes that were widened, and mouths that were aghast, the guardians were going to move in but a stare from Caleb stopped them.

" Get down there and capture her!" Was heard from the top floor of the near by castle that belonged to Phobos. The guardians looked worried but the two beings stood across from each other, merely looking at each other.

" You betrayed me…."

" You killed me"

Caleb raised his hand to his hair and traced his finger down the side of his face to his heart slowly making an 'x' across his heart and then winking at Cornelia. Cornelia in return traced her finger down to her lips and passed it slowly to raise her index finger to the middle symbolizing silence.

As he was about to move towards her, Will questioned their identities. " Cornelia, Caleb? What's going on!" The heart of Candracar reacted to this question and shinned above the two bodies, uncovering the veils, The two bodies were indeed not Cornelia and Caleb, or at least their spirits weren't. As the heart came back to Will she pulled away in fear.

" Angellus… do you still harbor the lust to kill me as you did so many years ago?"

A growl escaped his lips as he furiously grabbed her within his arms, her chest pressed up against his own his face merely inches away from her dazzling red hot blooded eyes, " Do you still wish to betray me and destroy what life I have left my dear?"

Emitting radiance of light and dark the energies clashed, Phobos forces were coming in and the Guardians were preparing for a fight, transforming into their guardian forms they were perplexed as to why everything had stopped and the skies around them had turned into a sort of film.

" what's going on…."

" Will? Do you know-" " No clue Taranee.."

" Seize them!" " we cant move sire!" " The land is burning hot!" " Look at the sky!" yelling and shouting from all directions came to a stop when words were spoken from above.

_ " hey, hey wait up!" A teenage boy with long black hair and green eyes shouted happily to a little bit younger female with blonde locks and blue eyes._

_" Nu-uh! You have to catch me angi!" the girl had tripped and the boy had jumped to catch her and then ended up rolling with her_

Back down on the ground Cornelia had turned to look at Caleb and her eyes soften.

_" Angi… do you think we'll stay like this forever?" " Of course we will, why do you-"_

_" Angellus demonus?" " Yes sir? What can I do for you?" " you are wanted for treason against our great lord Phobos, you are to come with us."_

_" what!" Angi started to fight against the group of forces, " let him go!" a man hit the girl with his claw and carried her away. " Let go of her!" _

_" darkness!" huge burst of dark shaped balls hit the men and when he turned around to go after her……_

_" LIGHT!" hit right at the heart Angi dropped to his knees, bending down her eyes glowing red she traced her finger across his heart in an x-shaped way. And then he fell unconscious._

" Cassandra…."

_ The sky shifted once more… " PHOBOS! You put her against me!" Angi was fighting against a ton of chains._

"_Nonsense…" he walked casually around the tied up boy " she betrayed you willingly." laughing at the look on the boy's face, he left him there. As hatred grew inside him, lifting up the chains his dark energy destroyed all that was near him, the castle was under full alert, ringing and warning was all over, breaking through the front doors, he stepped foot on the same place where they were currently at._

_"Angellus…" falling down crying, Angellus in all his rage couldn't see the blood that she had already succumbed to, in his feeling of betrayal grabbed her and made her stand despite her cries and efforts to loosen his grip. " Angellus please!"_

_" No! You betrayed me! How could you!" the guards were coming and with all that men there was no way they would survive, wands guns monsters all over were aiming right at them now. " You will die…" fear was brought into her eyes and whatever energy she had left was used to cover them from the enemy. " Do what you must Angellus… always know.." " Shhh…" placing his hands on her back he kissed her passionately and with strength. Letting go he had grinned, blood dripping from both lips._

_" Never knew it would end like this…" _

The sky imploded onto itself and all the light was gone, no one said a word as everyone stood still.

" Ready to die again?" Cassandra shifted her weight and let her right hand dangle gathering energy. " You wish…." She knew he had it wrong, it was up to her to make him see the truth, this time they will be together forever no matter what.

" Sire.. What do we do?" Phobos thought for a second. " Kill them both, and take out the guardians as well. History is always bound to repeat itself.." Once again he laughed at the thought of succeeding and getting what he always wanted.

** Oh man I hope you guys could read that, probably my longest yet and I did my best, I heard that it was against the rules to respond to our reviewers! There' also a petition going around hope everyone gets to sign it, I promise though that if this all blows over ill respond to you guys again! I love you all and I hope you continue to review me, you all give me such wonderful advice and you cheered me on to continue and thank you so much for that **


	11. Remember our love, Tis the end

**Hehe… sulks Yeah.. Senior year of High school, friends, and now Final Fantasy XI online has completely taken over my life, and I have had no real motivation to come back since all my files were erased, but I must admit whenever I got a review I felt insanely horrible and really wanted to come back. Please forgive me :huggles all her wonderful reviewers: Well I'll try and put some spunk back into my story and make sense, here I go. **

**And you know the usual Disclaimer hehe I don't own, well I own in the sense that I rule all, but I don't own this story :P.**

_" LIGHT!" hit right at the heart Angi dropped to his knees, bending down her eyes glowing red she traced her finger across his heart in an x-shaped way. And then he fell unconscious._

" Cassandra…."

_The sky shifted once more… " PHOBOS! You put her against me!" Angi was fighting against a ton of chains._

"_Nonsense…" he walked casually around the tied up boy " she betrayed you willingly." laughing at the look on the boy's face, he left him there. As hatred grew inside him, lifting up the chains his dark energy destroyed all that was near him, the castle was under full alert, ringing and warning was all over, breaking through the front doors, he stepped foot on the same place where they were currently at._

"_Angellus…" falling down crying, Angellus in all his rage couldn't see the blood that she had already succumbed to, in his feeling of betrayal grabbed her and made her stand despite her cries and efforts to loosen his grip. " Angellus please!"_

" _No! You betrayed me! How could you!" the guards were coming and with all that men there was no way they would survive, wands guns monsters all over were aiming right at them now. " You will die…" fear was brought into her eyes and whatever energy she had left was used to cover them from the enemy. " Do what you must Angellus… always know.." " Shhh…" placing his hands on her back he kissed her passionately and with strength. Letting go he had grinned, blood dripping from both lips._

" _Never knew it would end like this…" _

The sky imploded onto itself and all the light was gone, no one said a word as everyone stood still.

" Ready to die again?" Cassandra shifted her weight and let her right hand dangle gathering energy. " You wish…." She knew he had it wrong, it was up to her to make him see the truth, this time they will be together forever no matter what.

" Sire.. What do we do?" Phobos thought for a second. " Kill them both, and take out the guardians as well. History is always bound to repeat itself.." Once again he laughed at the thought of succeeding and getting what he always wanted.

A wage of war was about to embark on meridian, the guardians in their stance was eyeing every guard as the were reading their fight tactic, Phobos could be heard just above shouting orders to destroy the beings who somehow had the immense power to show flashbacks and emit shut energy.

And it happened all in a flash….

Rushing in the meridian guards separated into two packs, one after the two beings who staring at one another held no concentration nor cared about anything else around them. The second after the guardians.

"WILL!" Hay Lin screamed warning her that it has started. Will simply nodded as she flew up and let her powers create a barrier. " Hay Lin, Irma! Let's do some freezing!"

The two girls nodded and Hay Lin flew up starting to prepare a storm of gust.

" Hah feeling a little hot boys? This will cool you off! WATER!" A swirl of water glided over the guards causing them to slide and fall if not pushed back by the strength. " NOW CHILL!" came hay Lin's battle cry as she let the flow of air cover the guards and freeze them in their place.

"Hey, Will! Need a hand!" Taranee shouted from her stance at fighting off three ogres with axes, burning their blades them burning their toes causing them to run around holding their feet like sissies.

" No, I'm fine, try and block off the guards from hurting Corny and Caleb!" "Gotcha, Fire!" A large flame burst out surrounding the radius of Taranee's area pushing back some guards, unfortunately some guards had already reached the couple.

" I'll make you understand Angellus… and put your soul to rest." Cassandra raised her hand and started to gather the powers of the newfound body.

" Oh no…I understand quite well" he growled. _This body is weak, it has no powers on it's own, Ima have to do it the old fashioned way_. Clenching his fists he charged in towards his ex-lover, guards closing in on their proximity as well, Cassandra was waiting for the opportune moment to attack when a guard came jumping from behind.

She Flinched. And he reacted.

Dodging the attack with speed and gracefulness, Cassandra glided to the corner and watched the head on collision. Angellus used his body to swing around and do a 360 kick to the guard's gut and then punch him with an uppercut and while the guard dropped his sword, caught it mid air and stabbed him long enough and with utmost strength to toss him across the battlefield.

Phobos looking from above stood there shocked, He has remembered when this rebel boy could fend off his pathetic guards, but not like this, and Cornelia, he looked over to her, watched her standing their with a grin of knowledge. He had wanted her power as a guardian, but now it was combined, merged with that of Cassandra, the legendary goddess of meridian he had manipulated into working for him some time ago.

He grinned.

" Now I shall truly have all the power in all the worlds." Looking back down and gathering energy he floated towards the ground, came right behind Cassandra and whispered. " As soon as I take yours."

Her eyes widened but she took no action, there was no fear. The guardians Finishing up some of the more stronger guards regrouped and waited, they didn't know if they should interfere for they feared what could come of this confrontation.

" Ah Phobos…"

" Good to see you again my lovely Cassandra," He placed his hand gingerly on her shoulder, a spark emitted, he pulled back, a grin. " Hostile I see, just like last time."

Angellus turned around, his eyes glowed again at the sight of Phobos. Growling he let out one statement "Get away from her…" Phobos turned his attention only merely to the voice speaking out. "What's that.. Did you speak? Oh… you wish for me to get away from the one who had betrayed you and ultimately caused your downfall?"

He charged forward, the guardians flinched and Irma begged for Will to think of something to do. " I don't know!" She clutched her fists and her brows showed concern.

" Angellus."

He had stopped, just by a simple word, she still had that much power over him. "Cassandra…" Phobos merely laughed. " AND ONCE AGAIN SHE SHALL BE MINE!" Phobos placed his hand on the small of her back and closed his eyes.

" What a fool."

Phobos eyes bulged open, his hands gripping his neck, his knees failing him causing him to fall, he started to choke. " Wh-wh-what is going on! ARGH! Uck.. My, power, my body, it's- uggggghhhh"

The guardians rushed over to Phobos and the others still bracing for a fight, the battlefield had turned quiet.

" Irma check him."

" What! Why do I have to check the seemingly dead corpse" She folded her arms. " Just do it Irma!" Giving up she was about to reach over when the piece of land surrounding Phobos lifted itself up. Irma fell backwards and Hay Lin caught her with her wind and placed her gently on the ground. " Wha-" "He's Mine."

The guardians turned to look at Cassandra and Will's expression changed to desperation. " Please… will you give back Cornelia, we miss and need our friend." She brought her hands up to her chest together praying.

Cassandra turned around her eyes void of any emotion, she tossed her hair and walked past them. Angellus following along, he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

" We aren't finished here yet." She stretched out her hand and caressed it against his face, sighing she spoke out softly. " my dearest Angellus, can we not forget and be grateful for the new lives we can lead? Can you not forget the hate and see the truth? Must I open your eyes to see what truly happened?"

" DON'T!" She stepped back. " Don't you dare try to give me your sympathetic words, I came back for a reason… Phobos was a fool to keep my spirit alive, to think id work with him because I was still consumed with Hate. I only survived to meet you again. To exact my revenge."

" What revenge my love! We died! Phobos' Guards killed us at the moment of your acceptance, go back to where it happened… remember that I love you, we found these bodies not per chance, they share our same pain, our same love! We must let them live out their lives and try and succeed in what we could not!" She embraced Angellus in a tight hug and let her Energy consume the both of them. The sky filled up once again.

" _No! You betrayed me! How could you!" the guards were coming and with all that men there was no way they would survive, wands guns monsters all over were aiming right at them now. " You will die…" fear was brought into her eyes and whatever energy she had left was used to cover them from the enemy. " Do what you must Angellus… always know.." " Shhh…" placing his hands on her back he kissed her passionately and with strength. Letting go he had grinned, blood dripping from both lips._

" _Never knew it would end like this…" _

_The shots reared through the air yet their eye contact never left one another until after the shots hit and the knives, spears and daggers were thrown. Pushed back by the firepower and weapons the grips on one another broke, as they laid on the floor gasping for hair, she smiled at him and whispered she loved him, He crunched up in excruciating pain, tears befalling his eyes, he saw her life slipping away as did his. He tried reaching out to her and with the last ounce of her breath gave to him her memory._

" _Angellus demonus?" " Yes sir? What can I do for you?" " you are wanted for treason against our great lord Phobos, you are to come with us." She had gotten up and felt a sharp pain plunge through her, the eyes of Phobos racing through her head she clutched her heart but still watched as Angellus tried to fight the guards off. _

_Kill him, you shall be mine…BETRAY HIM_

" _what!" Angi started to fight against the group of forces, " let him go!" a man hit the girl with his claw and carried her away. " Let go of her!" As soon as the claw hit her and she fell into unconsciousness Phobos power took control._

" _darkness!" huge burst of dark shaped balls hit the men and when he turned around to go after her……_

" _LIGHT!" hitting right at his heart Angi dropped to his knees, bending down her eyes glowing red she traced her finger across his heart in an x-shaped way. And then he fell unconscious._

"_UGH! WHAT HAVE I DONE! ANGELLUS!" Phobos pushed away the guards and placed his hand on her back as she was clutching his unconscious body, she sat up and tried to attack but he had already gotten a hold of her, she breathed out Angellus as she fell on top of him. Phobos carried her back to the castle._

" _Cassandra…" Angellus' eyes closed as he laid on Phobos castle's floor, letting his soul loose, all he wanted to do was see his Cassandra again._

" I… remember." His once drooping hands on each side of the woman who was embracing him came up to wrap itself around her. He covered his face within her neck and held her tightly whimpering. " I'm.. so sorry." Calming her loved one down Cassandra stroked Angellus' hair. "shush, shush, it's okay now… we are finally together again my love, we are free."

The guardians, Hay Lin and Will crying, watched on as the whole scene unfolded itself, still in the back of their minds wondering, what will happen to Cornelia and Caleb. Looking around they saw the sky start to light up, Phobos' castle started to shimmer and the Guards started to defrost.

" Let's go.." He nodded and pulled back and made a note of Phobos. Cassandra turned to the guardians. " You must find the new, true ruler of Meridian, and bring her to the castle, this body knows her well…." she smiled sadly. " As much as I would love to stay in this form, I know I cannot." She turned to Angellus and he smiled knowingly. " Good luck Guardians…" Waving her hand Phobos' essence disappeared into the sky and the light clashed with a purer darkness that came from Angellus.

Angellus, grabbing Cassandra brushed his lips with hers and held her closely, awaiting the moment when they could no longer touch, all their passion and love spent into that one kiss, a fleeting dream for it once more evaporated into the sky.

The guardians stared on as the two bodies stood in place.

Her eyes opened slowly at first. Their connection hadn't dissolved. Looking from one closed eye lid to another she closed her own again, not completely aware of what happened, but liking where she was at this moment.

He had soon broke the kiss and pulled back, holding her shoulders firmly and looking at her. " Cornelia…"

The guardians sighed. " WOOT! Corny and Caleb is back!" Irma was about to rush over but Will put up a hand. " Eh, I think they need some alone time, let's go find a portal." The guardians nodded and stated to walk away.

" What…happened." Cornelia still flushed from the kiss wasn't looking directly into Caleb's eyes and hand one hand held up to her face. " Cornelia, I've come to realized that doesn't matter." " Wha-" Grabbing her chin and brining her eyes to meet his he spoke from his heart.

" I almost lost you…I can't have that again." " Caleb…" her eyes started to water. As a form of hiding this fact she rammed herself against his chest and started sob. He caught her and held onto her tightly.

" I-I-ov-ca-ugh-sniff" Caleb chuckled and pulled her away gently. " I'm sorry but I couldn't quite" He wiped a tear away from her puffing eyes " understand that."

" I love you too Caleb" Caleb widen his eyes but smiled softly. " I love you Cornelia, and don't you forget it." Pulling her in he kissed her, his own kiss, his own action, his own love for just her.

" Caleb…do you think we can stay like this forever?" " Of course we will, why do you-"

" HEY!" Both hearts skipped a beat. " C'mon guys! We still have to go to school Yanno!" Irma placed her hands on her hips while yelling. " Irma!" " Oh stuff it, I'm not going to do a make up test for this." She stomped away as the guardians followed laughing.

Caleb and Cornelia looked at one another and smiled. Cornelia then pushed Caleb. " Haha!" Cornelia started to run away towards the directions the guardians went.

"Hey! Wait up!" " Nu-uh! You have to catch me Caleb!" She stuck out a tongue and then continue to run, as Caleb tried catching up."

Up above there was two souls, intertwining together, overlapping one another. A small laugh could be heard and the voices of pure bliss rang out.

**WELL! that's it , the finale:P i hope everyone enjoyed it, sorry for the late update. and i shall respond to your reviews now!**

**RavenRulzRF**: RAVEN!** hehe my girl, so awesome, sorry i took so long to update, please forgive me, yeah i think its over, long over by now rofl, well hope you like the story . **

**Sango A.R**: Hey! **Here's the finale :P I'm sorry i took awhile, hope you like it hun.**

**Digital-Dragon-Master**: ** lol twists are indeed fun! haha yeah but fighting scenes are always cool, although i didn't really wanna have them hurting each other, so i kinda but a quick end, heh, sorry.**

**little EllE lost**: I agree! they are one of the cutest couples ever! I hope you enjoy the capter sorry for the late post.

**Hogaboom**: **I checked out your site thats cool, wish i was a member, heeh thankies for the review, it means alot **

**Jane: hehe thanks!**

**lalala5812**: **Here's the update sorry for the delay and thank you so much for your review!**

**JoJo-Fan** **Haha thank god it didn't id probably get sued! ;P hope you enjoy.**

**Cornelia Hale  Sorry for confusing you . they aren't ancestors, they just share a similar history and power with love so they were drawn to one another **

**lily'sturmoil** :** Hehe thanks, yeah Phobos is the main evil dude, he wants Cornelia, who resembles Cassandra, to be by his side, but since it's obvious he cant have either of them, he'll kill them and steal the power for himself, get it now? lol too bad it didn't work eh?**

**AngeloflLight** **Jonny Quest? lol that sounds fun! yeah i kinda get my ideas from things i watched, the whole gun point death for Angellus and Cassandra is kinda devrived from FFX-2, haha sorry but i put my own words into it!**

**Corneliafan1 : Heheh thank you **

**Hobbit69** :** Hehe its finished! **

**4Evermonkeyfan**: **Heheh don't worry she's fine now .**

**Dark Magician Grrl**: **Heheh yeah im quite confusing, but i hope you will be pleased with the ending!**

**Jexiny**: ** Woot! haha thanks for the support, i thought a lot might not like it. And yeah us authors are free to do what we want /raises hand to the power.**

**Nintendo Queen**: **Haha there's your fluffy moment! enjoy!**

**Emerald-Mistress**: **lol thankies**

**Blood Hunter**: **Buffy is cool lol**

**JEP101**: **Heheh well it's all done, hope you and everyone else liked it! Who knows maybe if you all want me to continue I might!**

**Tell me what you want and Review please! LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
